


Маски

by BokuAka_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1820s, Humor, M/M, Rating: M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuAka_SW_2016/pseuds/BokuAka_SW_2016
Summary: О пользе театра и нелегальной литературы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл о перерождениях. Псевдоисторическая AU, 1820 годы, Эдо. Сюнга — эротическая японская гравюра, “прабабка” современного хентая.

— И на сколько ты поспорил? У тебя же нет таких денег. — Ямада тяжело выдохнул. — Опять с Акиямой сцепились? Ладно, рассказывай.

Бокуто победно улыбнулся и принялся излагать суть. Ямада слушал и мрачнел все больше.

— Зато мы получим гору деньжищ в случае выигрыша, — азартно закончил Бокуто. — Слишком большой куш, чтобы отказаться. Там всего-то заколку достать.

— Этот театр в старом городе. Ты же в курсе, что его нельзя посещать? Найти там какого-то актера и… — Ямада на мгновение перевел дух, поморщился и продолжил: — А, кстати, как ты собираешься достать эту заколку? Выкупить? Выкрасть? Выпросить?

— Мы вместе проберемся туда, посмотрим представление, найдем заколку и получим наши деньги.

— Не мы проберемся, а ты. Не наши деньги, а твои. К тому же у меня полно работы в мастерской. — Ямада задумчиво погрыз карандаш и заложил его за ухо. — А давай, я для тебя выпрошу заколку у одной… ну, скажем, знакомой? Твой Акияма и не догадается.

Бокуто потряс перед Ямадой листком афиши:

— Ты видел?! Этот оннагата. И вот эта заколка. С журавлями.

— Я не хочу иметь к этому никакого отношения.

— Даже к половине суммы? — Бокуто многозначительно приподнял брови.

— Ты ведь не отстанешь, да? Когда представление?

— Да вот прямо сейчас. — Бокуто быстро, пока Ямада не передумал, потащил его за рукав на улицу.

В помещение театра они вошли за минуту до начала. В зале уже погасили свечи, и звучала тихая музыка. Сосед слева посмотрел на них с неодобрением.

Бокуто не был любителем подобных постановок, от них хотелось спать. Хотя, если уж совсем не врать, придворный театр был еще хуже. Скучища там была невозможная. А в городе, если захотеть, можно было найти много других развлечений.

Он не раз заключал пари с парнями из военного городка. Точнее, без заключения пари не обходился ни один вечер. Но в театре кабуки в одном из веселых кварталов Эдо он был впервые. Бокуто знал как никто: в одиночку провернуть подобное было довольно сложно, а безмятежное лицо Ямады успокаивало.

Послышалось пение, и Бокуто принялся рассматривать танцующие фигуры, замотанные в разноцветные шелковые кимоно.

— Эй, это надолго? — он толкнул коленом человека слева. Тот посмотрел недовольно и утвердительно кивнул, глаза его сияли даже в темноте.

— Нам нужна эта дурацкая цапля, — прошептал Бокуто Ямаде, быстро оглядывая танцующих.

— Тогда смотри и не отвлекайся, — Ямада вздохнул и обернулся к сцене.

— Вон там, гляди! — Бокуто завозился, пытаясь рассмотреть получше.

Было бы на что смотреть: истории из простой жизни, великая любовь, подвиг во имя дочери кузнеца, благодарность прекрасной селянки. Фигура перед ним в ярком кимоно с цаплями изящно развернулась. Веер поднялся вверх и захлопнулся с легким щелчком, открывая лицо и прическу — темные пряди, заколотые длинными шпильками с узором и перевитые шелковой лентой.

Совершенно чужое и одновременно неуловимо знакомое лицо. Огромные серые глаза с тонкой черно-красной подводкой, белая кожа, яркие губы и быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. 

Бокуто задержал внимание на красивых заколках. Они нашли то, что искали. Осталось уговорить оннагату.

— Кстати, как думаешь: зачем Акияме эти шпильки? — задумчиво протянул Бокуто.

— Он известный собиратель прекрасного. — Ямада попытался сдержать смех.

— Это понятно. Но почему не лента, не прядь волос, не цветок, не пояс? 

— Чтобы прелестная невеста не догадалась? — предположил Ямада.

Бокуто старательно делал вид, что наслаждается танцем, но внутри все клокотало от нетерпения. И несколько раз ловил себя на мысли, что его здесь все раздражает. Взгляды других людей, жадные, липкие и очень редко — восхищенные. Их близость и желание обратить на себя внимание. Вечер только начался, а ему уже хотелось кого-нибудь придушить. Фантазия подбросила видение меча в крови и благосклонный взгляд поверх шелкового веера. 

Действие на сцене сменилось. Теперь в уши лилась звенящая музыка, а непонятные движения завораживали, в них был какой-то сакральный смысл. Может, они призывают дождь или любовь, или счастье семьям и плодородие. Его всегда околдовывали эти странные храмовые танцы. От них в груди разливалось тепло, и Бокуто впадал в легкий транс. 

Он не стал дожидаться конца представления и, пользуясь темнотой, шагнул за кулисы, привычно ориентируясь в театре. Мелькнуло на входе в темный коридор кимоно с цаплями. Бокуто жестом остановил оннагату, рассматривая внимательно и не скрывая намерений.

— Мне нужна твоя канзаши с цаплей. Я заплачу тебе две монеты. — Безумно дорого, но Бокуто не хотел озвучивать причины, по которым ему понадобилась дешевая шпилька с головы мальчишки-актера.

Взметнулись вверх рукава, обнажая руки почти до локтей — выступающие косточки на запястьях, прозрачная кожа. Бокуто одурело смотрел, как длинные тонкие пальцы ловко вынули заколку из волос. Казалось, можно увидеть строение руки на просвет. А если провести пальцем по прохладной ладони? Гадалки из веселых кварталов рассказывали про какую-то линию жизни. Интересно, можно ли изменить жизнь, изменяя линию? 

— Обнажая руки, ты даешь понять, что можешь открыть другие части тела, недоступные для взгляда остальных, — усмехнулся Бокуто.

Рука с заколкой застыла в воздухе. Откуда оннагате знать такие тонкости этикета? На пальцах остались едва заметные разводы от туши и четкий след от кисточки.

— Приватное общение в условия нашей сделки не входит. — В глазах, подведенных черным и красным, мелькнула насмешка. Или вызов?

Если провести по ключице, покрытой белой пудрой и розовой грунтовкой, на пальцах останется светлый след. Бокуто невыносимо захотелось стереть с губ помаду с запахом карамели.

— Ты же в курсе, что гейша — это символ служения?

— Должно быть, мы имеем в виду разные способы служения, господин. — Шпилька легла в широкую ладонь Бокуто. Медные монеты скрылись в складках кимоно с цаплями. Быстрый взгляд, низкий поклон, оннагата отвернулся и направился к ширмам в конце коридора.

Да что он вообще себе позволяет? Какой-то актеришка. Таких, как он, пара тысяч на этот квартал. За несколько монет можно получить любого на всю ночь.

Хотелось придержать за оби, чуть подтолкнуть, развернуть лицом к стене, задрать эти бесконечные слои скользкой ткани. И ощущать, как он, опираясь на стену, позволяет себе принимать судорожные ласки. Вжаться в этот шуршащий ворох, целовать и вылизывать тело под руками умопомрачительно долго и сладко.

Но мальчишка уже пропал в темноте переходов.

Через пару минут топтания в коридоре странный морок отпустил. Представление закончилось, мимо сновали актеры, Бокуто нахмурился и вышел на улицу, не дожидаясь Ямаду. Прохладный воздух касался щек и освежал. Но пальцы все еще пытались нащупать и удержать скользкий холодный шелк. Перед глазами стояли ключицы в широком вырезе и губы с запахом карамели, изогнутые в усмешке.

А ночью ему снились ведьмы, кружащиеся в бешеной пляске. Черные ведьмы, принимающие форму ночных сов, те, что вытягивают энергию, соблазняют, дарят наслаждение и одержимость. Так Бокуто и ощущал себя, барахтаясь в густом тумане сна. Одержимость, жажда обладания, жадность и похоть. Колдовство и ведьмовской приворот.

Свою часть денег, полученных от Акиямы, Бокуто проиграл на петушиных боях. А вот заколку с цаплей, за которую они были получены, было отчего-то жаль.

***

Пальцы гладили шероховатое дерево, находили и устраняли мелкие недостатки. Бокуто резал гравировальную доску, тщательно повторяя рисунок. Темный кипарис легко поддавался каждому движению инструмента. Рисунки Ямады перетекали на деревянный шаблон, превращаясь в цветные гравюры.

Вечером Бокуто долго разбирал наброски, сваленные в одну папку. Среди обычных эскизов он находил много рисунков, про которые совершенно не помнил. Когда он это нарисовал? На темной бумаге проступали угольные контуры раскинутых рук, очертания ребер, пальцы, листающие книгу, ямочки на пояснице. Колеблющееся пламя свечей, переплетенные тела на скомканной постели. Наброски летели в огонь, чтобы на следующий день появиться снова.

Мысли жгли и растекались в мозгу густой вязкой краской, мешая сосредоточиться, — терпкие, пьяные, доводящие до исступления. Перед глазами стояла беззащитная шея оннагаты в отвороте кимоно, обнаженные плечи и линия скул. Интересно, он прогибается, если водить языком по позвоночнику? А если целовать его поясницу? Насколько он нетерпеливый, любит ли откровенные позы?

Бокуто выпрямился, работа продвигалась слишком медленно. Он прошелся по мастерской, бездумно покрутил в руках папку Ямады с подборкой акварелей. Пока листал, его накрыло штормом противоречивых чувств. Размытая сине-лиловая акварель каким-то удивительным движением текучей воды подчеркивала прямой знакомый силуэт. Сжатые губы, полуприкрытые веки, капли на мокрых волосах. Бокуто подумал, что если и можно от чего-то скрыться, только не от своих мыслей. 

***

За окном громко кричали, бегали, от топота вибрировала стена, за спиной раздался глухой звук. Бокуто оглянулся — с гвоздя упала новая гравировальная доска “Женщина и осьминоги”. Спецзаказ для одного высокопоставленного чиновника. Бокуто закончил ее совсем недавно. Он вздохнул и пошел поднимать. Осьминоги игриво шевелили щупальцами из-под лавки.

— А мы тебя с утра ждем, — широкая спина Ямады заслонила дверной проем. 

В дверях замерла незнакомая фигура. Бокуто присмотрелся. Оннагата. Тот самый.

— Ну и зачем ты его сюда притащил? — Бокуто недовольно посмотрел на Ямаду. Сложно было держать лицо и не отвлекаться на скупые движения рук и кивки актера.

— Кто говорил, что надо обновить коллекцию гравюр? Будем обновлять. — Ямада спокойно ковырялся в ящике в кистями. — Акааши согласился позировать для… Ну, сам понимаешь.

Значит, Акааши. Словно стая ночных птиц сорвалась с ветки, только шелест крыльев в темноте.

Бокуто мог поклясться, что ему не показалось, — виноватая улыбка, предупредительно придержанная дверь, поклон и едва заметно скользнувшая по спине Акааши рука Ямады.

До этого Бокуто не видел оннагату при свете дня, но сейчас оторваться было невозможно — прямая спина, жесткие, четко очерченные губы. Немного сбивала с толку чувственность, с которой двигался Акааши, низкий мягкий голос, вежливые интонации. Бокуто не думал, что актёры могут настолько вживаться в роль.

— У вас есть около двух часов. — Акааши спокойно ждал реакции. — Потом у меня репетиция.

— Лучше, если в профиль. — Ямада пошуршал куском бумаги. — Книжку хоть возьми. И можешь шевелиться, мне пока только наброски нужны.

— Хорошо. Как скажете, Ямада-сан. — Оннагата взял со столика одну из двух книг в темной обложке, сел в нужную позу и замолчал, Ямада кивнул и погрузился в рисование. Акааши осторожно перелистывал страницы, щеки и уши медленно заливались краской. Через несколько минут он захлопнул книгу и выдохнул, руки у него едва заметно дрожали.

Бокуто закашлялся, подавив смех. Эти книги они с Ямадой отпечатали четыре дня назад и еще не успели продать. Сюнгу Ямада рисовал выше всяких похвал. Они разлетались, как горячие пирожки, особенно в военном городке. Приходилось печатать по нескольку штук, обходя строгий правительственный запрет.

Поймав строгий взгляд Ямады, Бокуто вернулся к гравировальным доскам. Работать было на удивление легко, накрыло вдохновение — звенящее, прозрачное и хрупкое, как рисунок на старинном зеркале.

Единственным неудобством было то, что в присутствии Акааши невероятно сложно было сконцентрироваться. Приходилось бороться с соблазном, чтобы ненароком не зацепить руками, не прикоснуться, не стоять слишком близко, не смотреть слишком откровенно.

Иногда Бокуто чувствовал спиной быстрый скользящий взгляд Акааши, как будто коснулись пальцами, провели по позвоночнику вниз и осторожно убрали руку. Потянули за ниточки, и тело само отозвалось. Хотелось не замечать, не отвлекаться, но не реагировать было невозможно. В какой-то момент это стало игрой — поймать взгляд Акааши и заставить отвести глаза. В такие мгновения Бокуто казалось, что прохладное помещение заволакивает тягучий липкий жар, и оседает глубоко в подсознании.

Ночью Бокуто упал без сил в кровать в маленькой комнатке в задней части дома, чувствуя себя ошеломленным, разбитым и бесконечно влюбленным. В этом было что-то непонятное, недоступное.

Заснул, просто проваливаясь в густую бархатную темноту, из которой требовательно и жадно смотрели глаза Акааши. Казалось, можно было ощутить тело под руками. И Акааши, совсем не такой как днем, дышал судорожно и коротко, закрывал глаза, цеплялся, тянул на себя, прижимался всем телом.

***

— Какого черта понадобилось уезжать именно сейчас? Тебе что, больше некуда потратить деньги? — Бокуто негодовал уже пару часов, пока Ямада методично укладывал дорожные пожитки.

— Я обещал семье, что приеду на праздники в этом году.

— В прошлом году ты тоже обещал, но ведь не поехал. Самый сезон. Работа встанет. — Бокуто, нахохлившись, сидел на стопке досок для гравюр и страдал. — Такое расточительство.

— В прошлом году все наши сбережения куда-то пропали. Не напомнишь мне, куда? — от ласковой улыбки Ямады хотелось съёжиться. — Ты снова проиграл все деньги? Что на этот раз? Светлячки? Лошади? Лотерея? Партия в рэндзю? — Ямада закончил собираться и выразительно посмотрел на Бокуто. — Ты меня даже не проводишь?

— Провожу, проветрюсь, может, повеселюсь, а то с таким занудой, как ты, можно мхом покрыться.

Бокуто отряхнул штаны и пригладил прическу; действительно стоило развеяться.

***

За длинным забором лаяли собаки; кажется, он свернул со знакомой дороги не в тот переулок. Фонарь в руке еле светил и выхватывал из темноты камни и кусты как раз в тот момент, когда Бокуто об них запинался. А все-таки красивый фонарик, темно-красный, и неважно, что Бокуто изрядно за него переплатил. По лицу мазнула ветка высокого куста. Похоже, он совсем потерялся в этих веселых кварталах. Вот же дыра. Под ногами что-то хрустнуло, звякнуло и больно ударило Бокуто по колену, он чертыхнулся и от неожиданности выронил фонарь.

— Извините, вам помочь? — голос, донесшийся из темноты, был мягким и приятным.

— Помогай, чего уж. — Бокуто протянул одну руку в темноту, второй торопливо нашарил потухший фонарь. 

Он чиркнул спичками и поднял фонарь повыше. Тусклый огонек осветил знакомую фигуру.

— Акааши? Ты зачем здесь?

— Затем же, зачем и вы, — отрезал Акааши. — Прячусь.

— Но я-то не... — Бокуто, недоумевая, поглядел на взволнованное лицо оннагаты. — А от кого?

— Это долгая и неприятная история о поклонниках, которые хуже врагов.

— Ты репетируешь роль? Звучит как фраза из дешёвой пьесы, в которых ты играешь.

— Нет. Просто прячусь. Бокуто-сан, вы же куда-то шли?

— Пожалуй, провожу тебя. А то мало ли… Кругом сплошные извращенцы и… осьминоги. — Бокуто пьяно булькнул и помахал фонарем.

Под ногами на узкой дорожке стоял здоровенный сундук. В таких хранили самые ценные вещи, сберегая от многочисленных пожаров.

— Ты кого-то обчистил и скрываешься?

— Бокуто-сан…

— Шучу. Давай помогу. Куда ты шел? — он посмотрел на Акааши. Для человека в бегах тот выглядел слишком нерешительно. — Тьфу, кто ж так сбегает? Держи фонарь.

Акааши перехватил тускло мигающий фонарь и замер, засмотревшись на пламя. Лицо вдруг поменяло выражение с рассеянного на изумленное. Даже при таком освещении было видно, как он побледнел.

— Эй, тебе плохо?

Акааши помотал головой.

— Тогда чего копаешься? Пошли.

Бокуто схватил здоровенный сундук и поволок его по тропинке. Сломанное колёсико противно заскрипело.

— Куда? — растерянно спросил вдогонку Акааши.

— Домой, конечно, пока не набежали твои поклонники.

— Тогда нам в другую сторону.

Уже на крыльце возле дома Бокуто развернулся и спросил:

— Кстати, раз уж у тебя приступ откровенности, что в твоем сундуке? Он тяжеленный.

— Театральные костюмы.

Бокуто сделал последний рывок, затаскивая сундук в дом, и охнул — от резкой боли в спине и шее потемнело в глазах, даже дышать стало тяжело. Бокуто всем телом оперся о стену и зашипел — отдавало где-то в пояснице, и хотелось упасть и не шевелиться. Все-таки сундук у Акааши был неподъемный. Тело отомстило совершенно не вовремя.

— Осторожно, Бокуто-сан. — Акааши сунулся под руку.

— Погоди, не надо, — прохрипел Бокуто. — Я сейчас...

— Все понятно. Вам надо присесть или лучше прилечь.

Акааши заставил его перебраться на футон. Лежа дышать стало легче. Бокуто даже не сразу заметил, когда Акааши успел стащить с него куртку и развязать пояс. А когда теплые пальцы осторожно погладили спину, Бокуто решил, что бредит. Даже боль отступила.

Хотелось подставляться под руки и скулить. Стащить остатки одежды, чтобы Акааши было удобно делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. Абсолютно все. А еще лучше — делать что-то совершенно безрассудное и порочное. Или его просто разорвет на части и раскидает по комнате мелкой крошкой.

Руки Акааши расслабленно и тепло прошлись от поясницы к плечам и обратно. Скользнули по рёбрам и спине неторопливо, бережно, но в этом движении не было неуверенности. Зацепили шею, находя болезненные участки и осторожно разминая их. Откуда в теле столько чувствительных точек? Бокуто зашипел от боли, одновременно пытаясь сообразить, что же делать с усиливающимся возбуждением.

— Если не нравится, я могу прекратить.

Бокуто чуть не поперхнулся.

— Продолжай, просто с ума сойти можно, как хорошо.

Акааши вдруг встал, чем-то зашуршал в своем сундуке. Что он там ещё задумал?

По комнате расползался легкий полынный запах: Акааши скрутил из какой-то пакли жгутики, разложил на спине Бокуто и поджёг их. От жуткого дыма и вони Бокуто закашлялся и сделал страшные глаза.

— Ты пытаешься меня живьём сжечь?!

— Полечить, — невозмутимо отозвался Акааши. — У нас в театре...

— Совсем сдурел! Мы так задохнемся. — Бокуто медленно встал на четвереньки и пошевелил плечами, стряхивая с себя пепел. Возбуждения как не бывало. — Хей, кажется, отпустило. Оставайся. Расскажешь, от кого прячешься. 

— Зачем вам?

— Буду хоть знать, чего бояться. 

— Это один самурай. Он всё время покупает афиши с моим портретом. И, несмотря на запрет, приходит на представления, выпрашивает мои вещи. А недавно стал подкарауливать меня у дома, и я… 

— Решил сбежать?

— Переждать, — возразил Акааши. 

— А как его зовут? — Бокуто был почти уверен, что услышит знакомое имя.

— Акияма-сан.

Бокуто скрутил приступ смеха. С ним, конечно, тоже происходили дурацкие случаи, но Акияма побил все рекорды. Отсмеявшись, он поглядел на растерянного Акааши.

— Тогда ты зря стараешься, Акияма женится на следующей неделе. Весь военный городок шумит уже почти месяц. Его жалеют и завидуют. Мы с Ямадой ему даже подарок приготовили. Книгу…

Бокуто снова согнулся от смеха и сквозь слезы увидел, как улыбнулся Акааши.

— Это та книга, которую рисовал Ямада-сан?

— Соображаешь. Ты там ещё в такой позе, — Бокуто выразительно взмахнул руками.

— Это художественный вымысел Ямада-сана, — тут же возразил Акааши. Щёки у него покраснели.

— Да ладно, — Бокуто неверяще округлил глаза. — А вот та картинка, что с ширмой и котом. Ямада её рисовал, когда меня не было дома. 

Акааши помотал головой и встал. 

— Да шучу я! Чего ж ты такой нервный? Оставайся, пока Акияма не уедет. Нечего бродить по пустырям с таким сундучищем.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Акааши, с сомнением оглядывая комнату.

— Не переживай, я не буду приставать, — черт бы побрал болтливый язык.

— А вы планировали?

— Вообще-то да, — хмыкнул Бокуто и полез за вторым одеялом. От холода сводило пальцы.

В голове кружила карусель цветных красочных картинок из тех, что рисовали художники для особых клиентов. Бокуто сосчитал до тридцати двух — дольше не получилось. Сходить с ума надо постепенно, а не в один момент. Он выдохнул, рухнул на футон и отключился.

Бокуто проснулся, запутавшись в двух одеялах. На соседнем футоне, свернувшись тугим клубком, спал Акааши. Совсем рядом, только руку протянуть. Сознание сонно всколыхнулось, но тело среагировало мгновенно — легкое возбуждение переросло в тянущий горячий узел в паху. Бокуто завертелся, пытаясь найти удобное положение, но всё никак не получалось. И когда он только успел стащить второе одеяло? И как он его тащил? Он осторожно провел пальцем по простыне рядом с Акааши, реакции не было, дыхание было ровное и глубокое. Надо бы вернуть. Бокуто подполз ближе и осторожно накрыл Акааши, плотнее подоткнул одеяло. Взгляд упал на тонкие пальцы; Бокуто почти ощутил их прикосновение — дразнящее и откровенное. Он оперся на колени и локти и раздвинул ноги, стало легче. Выдохнул в подушку, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Из минутной задумчивости его выдернуло движение Акааши: он согрелся и вытянулся под одеялом. А потом вдруг что-то зашептал — приглушенно, торопливо и непонятно. Бокуто наклонился ближе: что может быть лучше — узнать все тайны, о которых Акааши шепчет во сне? По спине прошла томительно-болезненная дрожь. Прохладные и неожиданно уверенные руки обняли его и потянули вниз. Несколько упоительно долгих мгновений Бокуто отвечал на поцелуй.

— Пожалуйста, Бокуто-сан. Я же вижу, вы едва сдерживаетесь.

— А сам?!

Бокуто откинул одеяло, потерся о горячую кожу, сладкая волна прошла по телу, отдаваясь пульсацией в висках, груди, животе и тяжестью в паху. Он дрожащими пальцами провел по ткани кимоно и подхватил Акааши под бедра, притягивая ближе, вжимаясь в него. Хотелось провалиться в горячую тесноту и кончить. Он коротко зарычал, когда пальцы Акааши мягко погладили пульсирующую плоть. Тот мазнул губами по шее Бокуто, тихо хмыкнул, сполз вниз, прошелся языком по внутренней стороне бедер и сжал губами возбужденный член. Бокуто качнул бедрами, хотелось быстрее попасть в этот сумасшедший, влажный и томительный жар. Низкий стон вырвался случайно. Бокуто сжал простыни и замер. То, что делал с ним Акааши, заставило усомниться в себе как в хорошем любовнике. Даже думать не хотелось, как и откуда Акааши знает такие вещи.

Он то подводил к самому пику, то останавливался, заставляя Бокуто балансировать на грани, жмуриться и тихо скулить в подушку.

— Акааши, я… — перед глазами плясали белые всполохи, было слишком мучительно и сладко. Бокуто тонул в ощущениях, ничего не замечая по сторонам.

За каждым его движением следили внимательные глаза Акааши.

***

— Мне кажется, я знаю тебя сто лет. — Бокуто поставил на стол чашку и принялся дуть на пальцы. Слишком горячо.

— Мне кажется — больше, — отозвался Акааши, не удивляясь.

Он жил у Бокуто уже несколько дней, по утрам уходя в театр и возвращаясь поздно ночью.

— Ты знаешь, мне снилось, что я видел тебя раньше. Сам понимаю, что бред, — Бокуто обнял колени руками, — У тебя была темная лошадь, и ты занимался медициной, а еще у тебя была большая семья, и тебя расстреляли за помощь партизанам в Киото, и была красивая девушка. И еще снег. А еще мне часто снится, что я иду по снегу в сумерках, ищу и не нахожу.

— Что не находите?

— Не знаю. Знаю только, что ищу. И это очень важно.

— Что за каша у вас в голове, Бокуто-сан, — Акааши иронично скривился, но глаза не смеялись. Он отчего-то долго сидел, замерев в одной позе, и настороженно смотрел на Бокуто.

— Это похоже на старые воспоминания. — Бокуто сосредоточенно грыз кончик палочки.

— Как давно они у вас?

— С момента, как я увидел тебя в театре. Это было как одержимость, по-другому не скажешь.

— Извините, Бокуто-сан. Я… Мне... — Акааши тряхнул головой, поднялся и медленно пошел к выходу.

— Куда ты?

Акааши не ответил.

Осознание, что все закончилось, накатило неожиданно. Все это. Молчание, ожидание встречи, неспешные разговоры и даже чуть звенящее на кончиках пальцев желание прикоснуться. Бокуто чувствовал, как по комнате разливается что-то похожее на тоску, от которой делается невыносимо холодно.

Акааши вернулся через полчаса, сидел напротив и молчал, крутя в руке мешочек со специями. Бокуто хотелось попросить его остаться еще раз. Акияма уехал, провожали его всем военным городком и прятаться больше не было нужды. Но ощущения праздника не было. Сливовое вино медленно нагревалось в кастрюльке. Бокуто уже собирался снять её с огня, как погасли свечи на столе.

— Что-то серьезное? — голос Акааши раздался так близко, что дыхание обожгло щеку.

В темноте Бокуто зацепился за что-то острое. Отдернул руку, зашипел и шарахнулся в сторону, чтобы не перевернуть горячую кастрюлю. Услышал грохот, звон и короткие ругательства Акааши.

— Порезался, кажется. Тут часто ветром задувает свечи, зимой всегда сквозняки, — Бокуто метался по мастерской в поисках огнива. Наконец в окровавленных пальцах задрожало маленькое пламя.

— Красиво, — прошептал Акааши.

Бокуто быстро зажигал найденные наощупь фонарики. Капли крови падали на круглые бока из рисовой бумаги и замирали темными кляксами. 

Он зажмурился. Отчего-то трясло. Все проявилось разом. От яркой картинки рябило в глазах и шумело в голове.

Перед мысленным взором медленно текли, обгоняя друг друга, причудливые обрывки странных воспоминаний.

Войны, монастыри, оружие, старинный родовой герб, рисовые поля, огонь и пепел, темная одежда, снег. Бесконечный снег и кровь.

Старые жизни напомнили о себе разом. О том, как они глупо играли в войну и воевали по-настоящему, хоронили друг друга, как Бокуто был счастливо женат, о днях полных страха, надежды, счастья, тоски, одиночества. О том, как они встречались снова и снова, каждый раз не зная, кем станут. Врагами, друзьями, союзниками, любовниками, или не встретятся совсем… Как мироздание, боги, кто-то еще, злобно скалит зубы и чертит линии их жизней на карте судеб особо циничным маршрутом.

— Акааши? — вопрос пронзительно повис в тишине мастерской. — Ты знал?

— О чем?

— Обо всем. Встреча, одержимость, сны… 

Акааши кивнул. 

— Расскажи, — попросил Бокуто.

Акааши чуть помедлил.

— Что рассказать? Я помню две вещи: ночь и колеблющееся пламя бумажного фонаря в переулке, где вы меня встретили. Я ничего такого не желал. Правда. Сначала я думал, что схожу с ума. А потом я все вспомнил. Это, наверное, страшно, вот так все знать. Но я пока не понял насколько. А вы молчали. 

— Акааши, люди ведь не сходят с ума одновременно?

— Нет, — Акааши смотрел тяжело и пьяно.

Тени от дрожащих огней причудливо падали на его лицо, отчего глаза казались огромными, вишнёвыми, без зрачков. Бокуто жадно и решительно складывал все эти кусочки прошлых жизней в одну большую мозаику.

— Ты можешь остаться? — если бы не полумрак, он бы не спросил, наверное.

Акааши неопределенно пожал плечами, почему-то память подкинула самое томительно-прекрасное воспоминание.

— Мне кажется, что это все уже было. Но я скажу это хотя бы раз, чтобы запомнить. И не бояться, что ты меня неправильно поймешь. — Бокуто бездумно ковырял свежее пятно краски на столе. Хотелось кричать, но получился шепот. — Может быть, так выглядит счастье?

— Не такое уж вы и счастье, Бокуто-сан. — Акааши недовольно поджал губы.

Но в его глазах — Бокуто ясно видел — плескалась тень знакомой улыбки.


End file.
